


Parent Teacher Night

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a bad idea to insist that your parent show up to talk to your teachers for the first time in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know a little more about Devil Children than I did last time I wrote for it!

The life-saving part about Parent Teacher Night was that teachers met with parents according to their class, and therefore their grade. Setsuna and Nagahisa were in different grades. Therefore, Lucifer and Michael didn't have to see each other.

They hadn't even wanted to come, initially. Nagahisa had just innocently mentioned that Setsuna invited Lucifer, and suddenly Michael was willing to show up. And in return Setsuna had to mention that his brother invited Michael and sure enough Lucifer agreed to be there.

But, at least the kids were in different grades. That was a small mercy.

* * *

"So, Mr. Cyphre."

Lucifer had opted out of what Setsuna called his 'goth phase' (really, just because he had red skin, black hair, tattoos, and- all right, he could perhaps see the comparison) and chosen to be a blond man in a suit. "That's correct."

"You haven't previously been very involved in your son's education." The teacher looked at him accusingly. Setsuna had warned him about his math teacher, as if he would actually be intimidated by a normal human being no matter what equations they threw at him.

"Custody issues have been making things difficult for us." He sighed. It was not completely a lie. "Ever since his mother passed away, the father of Setsuna's half-brother has wanted to control- take in both siblings on the grounds that they would be better off together."

"Mr. Archangel, yes, we met earlier tonight." The teacher glanced at to the side. Lucifer noticed that the window was recently broken. "He was very... touchy about this subject."

"I can imagine." Michael had never been skilled at dealing with humans. What the children's mother had possibly seen in him, Lucifer didn't know.

She changed the subject. "Mr. Cyphre, a child, especially a child in that situation, needs a parent committed to them and their future. It is easy for them to feel lost and abandoned in a strange world without the tools needed to survive."

He'd survived that once before in the demon world. Math couldn't possibly be any more difficult. "I understand, Mrs...." A surreptitious glance at the whiteboard. "Nakano."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever asked Setsuna or Nagahisa about their school life?"

"Of course." No, he was busy being possessed.

"What is your son studying now?"

Lucifer racked his brain. Absolutely nothing came up. "...Mathematics?"

"I should report you to Child Protective Services, Mr. Cyphre." She turned up her nose at him. It wasn't a becoming look for her. "Get out of my classroom."

"It has been a complicated time for us-"

"Out, Mr. Cyphre. I have real parents to speak to."

Maybe his art teacher would be better.

* * *

"You have paint in your hair," Setsuna pointed out when Lucifer got back.

"So I do." Lucifer sighed heavily. "They don't seem to like me very much."

"Just give them time to get used to you, they're all really nice underneath. Except Mrs. Nakano, she's just a b-" Setsuna noticed the look Lucifer was giving him. "-really mean person?"

"I did warn you that this was a bad idea. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom washing my hair," he huffed.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that they _hated_ Michael?" Setsuna asked.

Lucifer thought about it. "...yes, it would."


End file.
